Un reveil difficile
by Love-Lena
Summary: Une famille, une inconue ... L'histoire d'une vie. Tous humains. Venez lire.
1. Des problèmes en perspéctives

_**Voilà voilà une nouvelle histoire.  
>Je sais que je n'ai pas avancer Un passé encombrant mais je coulais absolument vous faire partager celle-ci.<br>Elle est écrite par de multiples point de vue.  
>Voili Voilou, on se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture et j'espère ne pas avoir trop fait de faute d'orthographe.<strong>_

**Un reveil difficile**

Je marchais tranquillement dans la rue quand je remarquais une forme bizarre. En me rapprochant avec précaution, je remarquais que cette chose avait forme humaine. En allant de plus en plus près, je découvris une jeune fille pratiquement nue et couverte de sang. Je commençais sérieusement à prendre peur. Mais je fus frappée par son incroyable beauté. Pour le moment je ne prenais pas le temps de m'attarder sur son visage et me dépéchais de téléphoner à la police en appelant d'abord les secours. Quand se fus fais, je joignis mon frère qui était de garde à l'hopital pour le prévenir que j'arrivais avec les pompiers. LE camion arriva quand je coupais la communication avec mon frère. Je leur expliquais la situation, dans quelle circonstance je l'avais trouvé ... . On me demanda si je la connaissais et je ne pu que répondre par la négative. On la monta sur un brancard et je l'accompagnais. Nous rejoignions l'hopital.

Arrivé là-bas, elle fut descendu et amenée à mon frère. J'avais peur pour elle car les secouristes n'étaient pas très rassurés.

" - Emmett, je t'en supplis, fais tout pour la sauver.  
>- T'inquiète Al, je connais mon métier."<p>

Et oui, moi alice Cullen était tomber sous le charme de cette demoiselle dont je ne savais absolument rien.

**POV Edward**

Je rentrais délicatement à la maison car il se faisait tard, j'étais encore sorti pour m'envoyer en l'air, comme je le faisais presque tous les soirs depuis que je m'étais débarrassée de cette sangsue de Lauren, un an plus tôt.  
>Toute la maison était calme. Je décidais donc de monter directement me coucher car Tanya, ma conquète du soir m'avait carrement épuisé.<br>Arrivé à l'étage, j'entendis des sanglots dans la chambre de ma sœur.

" - Bah Alice, qu'est ce qui se passe ma belle ?  
>- C'est affreux Edward, j'étais sortis dehors avec des copines et au moment de rentrer pour chercher ma voiture, j'ai trouvé une fille dans une ruelle. Elle était nue et ... Oh mon Dieu ... elle ... elle était couverte de sang.<br>- Chut ma Lili ça va aller. Elle est où maintenant ?  
>- J'ai demandé à ce qu'elle soit mise dans l'hopital où travail Papa et Emmett, vu qu'il est de garde.<br>- Ca va aller. Tout va bien se passer, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil.  
>- Tu comprends pas ... Moi nan plus je comprends rien. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai eu tellement mal pour elle. En plus elle est magnifique, même recouverte de sang je l'ai trouvée splendide. On aurait dit un ange ayant malencontreusement rencontré les enfers.<br>- Bah dis donc Al, tu aurais bien craqué pour la mystérieuse inconnue toi.  
>- Tu sais que j'aime Jasper de tout mon cœur, mais je me sens liée avec cette fille, j'ai envie de la protéger, de la prendre dans mes bras.<br>- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Alice, tu me connais, des amis je n'en ai pas, et les filles, je couches et je jettes.  
>- Je sais ça Ed et j'aimerais vraiment que ça change. Tu devrais la rencontrer, tu tomberais forcément sous son charme.<br>- Allez ma Lili je pense qu'il faut que tu dorme et que tu arrêtes de dire des bétises. Je t'aime.  
>- Je t'aime aussi Ed, même quand tu traites les filles comme des objets.<br>- Bonne nuit."

Ma Alice était vraiment mal. Je me demandais se qui avait bien pu arriver à cette fille pour qu'elle se mette dans cet état.  
>Elle m'avait légèrement ébranlé quand elle m'avait dit que je tomberais sous le charme de l'inconnue. Etant dans une situation de confidence, cela me fit un petit quelque chose.<br>Les seules filles pour qui je ressent un truc sont ma sœur et ma mère. Les autres, elles ne sont bonne pour moi qu'à baiser. Je sais ça peut choquer, mais j'en ai trop bavé pour les considérer autrement. Qu'on soit bien d'accord, je ne suis strictement pas violent. Je l'ai traite bien, même si je n'ai pas vraiment de respect pour elle. Disons surement plutot que j'essaye de ne pas m'attacher et ça marche pour moi.

**POV Emmett**

Voir ma sœur comme ça m'avait retourné le cœur. La jeune fille qu'elle avait trouvé devait avoir le même age qu'elle, c'est peut être pour cela que ça l'a autant touchée.

" - Vite, il faut absolument qu'elle soit transportée au bloc, rien que pour recoudre la plaie qu'elle a à l'arcade.  
>- Bien, lequel ?<br>- Je n'en sais rien, un qui est disponible. Un grand de préférence, il faut qu'on regarde et qu'in trouve ses autres blessures.  
>- D'accord, je nous inscrits en bloc trois.<br>- Parfait, on l'emmene."

Elle était recouverte d'hématomes. Elle n'avait pas reprit conscience. Elle était endormie pour le bien de l'opération, mais le fait qu'elle ne réagisse à rien m'inquiètais fortement.

Elle dut être recousue en divers endroit, et on finit par la nettoyer pour voir ses autres problèmes. Je me demandais vraiment ce qu'elle avait vécu. Ce ne devait vraiment pas être simple. Dans le bloc, nous avons découvert qu'elle a été violée. Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer quand elle reprendra conscience et qu'elle se rappellera se qu'elle a vécu.

Une fois finis et bien examinée, je décidais de la mettre dans une chambre seule, ce ne serait déjà pas facile à son reveil alors si en plus elle était entourée d'étranger ... .

**POV Alice**

Après la visite de mon frère, j'essayais de m'endormir tant bien que mal. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment reussit. Je décidais d'appeller Jasper, mon homme, il sait toujours me remonter le moral.

" - Mon amour ?  
>- Oui Jazz, c'est moi, dis je d'une toute petite voix.<br>- Qu'est ce qui se passe chérie, tu n'as rien ? Ca s'est mal passé avec les filles ?  
>- Non<br>- Parles mon amour, tu m'inquiètes.  
>- J'ai rencontré une fille dans une ruelle ...<br>- Elle ne t'a pas fait de mal j'espère ?  
>- Non, c'est plutôt elle qui est plus que mal en point. Je l'ai accompagnée à l'hopital de Pa' et Em.<br>- Oh mon Dieu ma Lili ! Tu veux que je viennes te voir ? Tes parents sont là ?  
>- C'est bon Jazz ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais essayer de dormir. Emmett est de garde, Edward dort et mes parents sont en Week End.<br>- Ok Bébé. Si tu as le moindre soucis appelles moi. Je gardes mon portable avec moi.  
>- Merci, je t'aime Jasper.<br>- Je t'aime plus que tout.  
>- Bonne nuit<br>- Bonne nuit à toi aussi Princesse."

Je me sentais légèrement mieux après avoir parlé avec lui, même si je ne lui avais pas dit que j'étais troublée par cette jeune fille. Je n'avais toujours aucune idée de qui elle est et du pourquoi du comment je me sent comme cela vis à vis d'elle.

**POV Emmett**

Au bout d'un certain nombre d'heure de recherche, on finit par trouver qui elle était. Isabella Marie Swan. Très joli comme prénom. En demandant à la police de faire des recherches sur elle, on apprit qu'elle avait perdu ses deux parents y a de cela quelques années et qu'elle n'avait pas de frère et sœur. Elle venait d'atteindre la majorité aujourd'hui. Pas très bon cadeau d'anniversaire. Elle était majeure maintenant, elle devait avoir quitté un foyer quelconque.  
>Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour elle. En plus un problème venait se poser, elle n'avait pas d'assurance étant donné qu'elle vient juste d'entrer dans la vie adulte. Cependant, les frais médicaux sont assez conséquents.<br>Je savais qu'il fallait que je prévienne la police, mais je ne sais pas, j'avais peur qu'elle est des ennuis et vu comment était ma sœur quand elle l'a amenée, j'ai bien peur que cette dernière ne se remette pas de la perte d'Isabella qu'elle ne connait même pas.  
>Je décidais alors d'appeler mes parents, même si ils étaient en Week End en amoureux, j'avais absolument besoin des conseils de Carlisle, mon père.<p>

**POV Carlisle**

J'étais tranquillement avec ma femme Esmée au bord de la mer Méditerranée en France, quand je reçu un coup de téléphone.

" - Bonjour fiston, que puis-je pour toi ? J'espère que c'est important et qu'il n'y a rien de grave !  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas pa' mais j'ai juste besoin de quelques conseils. Je suis de garde à l'hopital et j'ai quelques petits soucis.<br>- Je t'écoutes, tu m'inquiètes quelque peu.  
>- Voilà tout à l'heure Alice est venue à ...<br>- Quoi ? le coupais-je. Elle va bien ?  
>- Oui papa ne t'inquiètes pas et laisses moi finir s'il te plait.<br>- Je t'écoute. Ta mère vient de me rejoindre, je mets le haut parleur.  
>- Je ne suis pas sur que maman veuille écouter ça.<br>- Emmett, crache le morceau, je ne suis pas une petite fille, rétorqua ma femme.  
>- D'accord Maman désolé.<br>- C'est pas grave mon Ange. On t'écoutes.  
>- Je disais Alice a trouvé une jeune fille dans une ruelle. Elle est sacrément amoché. On a fait le maximum, maintenant, il faut que l'in attende qu'elle se reveille. Le problème c'est qu'elle n'est pas assurée. Elle a perdue ses parents et viens juste d'avoir 18 ans aujourd'hui. Je sais qu'il faut que j'appelle la police dans ce cas là, mais Alice a l'air très attaché à elle alors qu'elle ne l'a connait même pas. Je suis perdu, je ne sais pas quoi faire. En plus, nous avons découvert qu'elle a été violée.<br>- Oh non ...", dis Esmée dans une plainte.

Elle était complètement ravagée, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Cela me fit mal de la voir comme ça. Je n'avais cependant pas de solution pour cette jeune fille.

" - Il m'est difficilement possible de t'aider d'ici. Nous rentrons par le premier vol demain Emmett, en attendant occupe toi bien de la jeune fille ainsi que de ta sœur. J'arrive.  
>- Merci Papa. Désolé d'avoir gaché la fin de votre séjour Maman.<br>- Ce n'est rien... dit-elle entre deux sanglots.  
>- Je te laisse Fils. A demain.<br>- A demain Pa'. Bon retour. Bien sur je ne t'ai rien dit. Secret professionnel oblige, mais je supposes que tu l'as prendras en charge à ton retour.  
>- Ne t'inquiètes pas Emmett, je sais tous cela.<br>- Je vous aimes "

Je raccrochais et ne savais que faire pour le moment à part tenir ma femme dans le creux de mes bras. Elle sanglotait en silence. Esmée est une femme très sensible et au cœur d'or, c'est d'ailleurs se qui m'a le plus plus chez elle.

" - Mon amour, calme toi s'il te plait, lui dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux.  
>- Pauvre jeune fille. Se faire violer est déjà horrible, mais en plus le jour de ses 18 ans c'est bien pire. En plus, elle n'a même plus de parent pour la soutenir dans cette dur épreuve.<br>- Ca va aller. Demain je vais m'en occuper et on va faire de notre mieux.  
>- Oui. "<p>

**POV Esmée**

Après le coup de fil de mon fils ainé, je me sentais vraiment très mal. Je m'en voulais d'être loin de mes enfants dans cette épreuve. Je sais bien qu'aucun d'entre nous la connaissons, mais son histoire me touche.  
>Je sais que cela doit être la même chose pour Emmett étant donné que sa femme, Rosalie, s'est aussi fait violer avant de le rencontrer. C'est un peu comme une histoire qui se répète mais avec une personne différente.<br>Je savais qu ele retour serait dur. Nous avions eu un beau séjour avec mon mari mais là, je n'avais vraiment plus la tête à me reposer au soleil.  
>Je commençais a préparer nos valises avant d'aller me coucher pour être ne forme demain matin pour prendre l'avion à la première heure.<br>Perdue dans mes pensée je n'avais pas entendu Carlisle rentrer dans la chambre.

" - J'ai reussit à avoir deux places pour le vol de 6h40 demain matin.  
>- C'est parfait. Plus tôt on les retrouvera, plus tôt je me sentirais mieux.<br>- Je sais amour. Ca va aller. On va retrouver nos chers enfants et faire de notre mieux pour cette personne. J'ai oublié de demander son nom à Emmett.  
>- C'est pas grave on saura tout cela demain.<br>- Oui. Dors maintenant, tu en as besoin.  
>- Oui. Dors bien je t'aime.<br>- Moi aussi ", me chuchotta mon mari.

Je me calais dans ses bras afin d'essayer de trouver le sommeil qui arriva bien bientôt, même si il fut peuplé d'images effrayantes.

**POV Edward**

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Je m'inquiétais pour une inconnue. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je ne savais pas se qui lui est arrivé, mais j'avais un mauvaos préssentiment. Je décidais d'en avoir le cœur net et appellais Emmett.

" - Oui Edward, qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
>- J'ai parlé avec Alice, elle est vraiment mal. Comment va l'inconnue ?<br>- Elle n'est plus tant inconnue que cela. Je peux seulement te dire qu'elle se nomme Isabella. Le reste est du ressort du secret professionnel frangin.  
>- Je sais, juste, elle ne va pas mourrir ? Parce que je ne suis pas sur qu'Alice s'en remettrais.<br>- Non c'est bon, elle est sortie d'affaire.  
>- D'accord. Vu l'heure qu'il est tu rentres beintôt de toute manière non ?<br>- Oui, oui, j'ai appellé Papa et Maman, il rentre dès demain.  
>- Ah bon ?<br>- Oui je t'expliquerais tout demain.  
>- D'accord à demain Em.<br>- Bonne nuit Ed. "

Comme cela mes parents rentraient de leur voyage.  
>Qu'est ce qu'une inconnue était capable de faire.<br>Isabella. Quel magnifique prénom.

Je décidais de me recoucher après avoir bu un verre d'eau et être passé dans la salle de bain.  
>J'espérais trouver le sommeil rapidement.<p>

**POV externe**

Le cas d'Isabella a touché toute la grande famille Cullen. Chaque personne se sent concernée alors que personne ne la connait. Alice se demande se qu'elle ressent pour la demoiselle bein qu'elle soit irrévocablement amoureuse de Jasper. Edward s'inquiète pour la première fois pour une personne autre que de sa famille. Isabella pourrait-elle le changer ? Jasper en sait pas se qui se passe exactement se qui se passe mais il reste inquiet pour sa chère. Emmett en médecin qu'il est se retrouve avec une patiente en situation irrégulière, mais en tant qu'homme, il se retrouve avec un cas très proche de Rosalie, trop proche même. Carlisle et Esmée, avec elur grand cœur veulent absolument retrouver leur enfants pour les soutenir ainsi que pour découvrir le mystère qui entoure la jeune femme.

_**Voilà pour le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction.  
>Cette histoire me tient particulièremet à cœur.<br>J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
>Si mes propos chocs dites le moi. J'ai essayer de faire Edward plus humain pour l'instant même si dans mon imagination c'est un vrai "con" (excusez mon langage).<br>La suite devrait arriver bientôt, si l'acceuil est bon (d'ailleurs même si il ne l'est aps :) ).  
>N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, car ils sont tous les bienvenues, qu'ils soient négatifs ou positifs (le dernier cas étant le mieux ;) ).<strong>_

_**Bien à vous**_

_**xo xo **_

_**Léna**_


	2. Le retour des parents

_**Le voilà, le chapitre en entier.  
>Merci pour vos review, cela fait très plaisir et c'est une aide pour continuer. C'est vrai qu'écrire pour que personnes ne le lise, c'est quelque peu inutile.<br>En tout cas, je tiens à remercier Pisha84 pour son aide bien utile et son avis précieux.  
>J'espère que cette suite est à la hauteur de vos attentes. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une review.<br>Voili Voilou, on se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture et j'espère ne pas avoir trop fait de faute d'orthographe.**_

**POV Emmett**

Je rentrais chez moi absolument exténué. En plus du cas d'Isabella, j'en avais eu d'autres, des moins graves, qui ne méritaient pas d'aller au bloc, mais c'est quand même un travail important. J'avais du appeler Rosalie, ma petite femme chérie pour la prévenir que je ne rentrerais pas à la maison et en lui expliquant les grandes lignes, elle avait décidé de me rejoindre chez mes parents.  
>Isabella ne c'était pas réveillé de la nuit, quand j'avais une pause j'allais la voir en espérant une amélioration mais rien. Au moins ses constantes sont bonnes et les opérations ont bien été utiles. Elle ne montrait toujours aucun signes de réveil à venir.<br>Le plus dur maintenant allait être de répondre à toute les questions d'Alice tout en gardant le secret professionnel. Ca n'allait pas être simple, parce que quand elle voulait quelques choses la miss, elle savait comment faire pour l'obtenir.

**POV Alice**

J'avais mal dormi. Je m'étais inquiétée toute la nuit. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer ce matin. J'avais peur des nouvelles que mon frère allait m'apporter.

" - Hello la dedans.  
>- Emmett, doucement il est tôt là, lança Edward de mauvais poil.<br>- Oh là là, monsieur est grognon on dirait, mal dormi?  
>- On s'en fiche de la nuit d'Edward, coupais-je court à leur discussion. Comment va-t-elle?<br>- Tu sais Lili que je ne peut pas te donner d'informations, c'est le secret professionnel.  
>- Oui Em, je te demande pas de me lire le diagnostic, je veut juste savoir qui elle est et comment elle va.<br>- Elle s'appelle Isabella Swan et elle va bien. Elle n'est pas réveillée, mais elle est sortie d'affaire. La seule chose qu'il reste à faire maintenant est d'attendre son reveil, en espérant qu'elle aille bien psychologiquement.  
>- Merci Em'. J'ai eu si peur, je crois d'ailleurs que j'ai encore peur pour elle.<br>- Nan mais Alice, arrêtes de te mettre dans un tel état pour une inconnue, répliqua mon abruti de frère.  
>- C'est pas parce que tu est de mauvaise humeur que tu dois dire de telle chose. Je ne te le permets pas. Tu ne l'as jamais vue, tu ne peux pas juger.<br>- Mais Alice tu ne la connais pas. Tu as du la voir quoi ? 10 secondes?  
>- EDWARD ! Tu peux parler mieux à Alice. C'est pas parce que tu n'as pas de cœur et aucune compassion pour les femmes que tu peux te permettre d'agir ainsi!, cria Emmett.<br>- Oh vous me faites chier vous deux avec votre Isabella. J'en ai marre, je prends une douche et je me casse.  
>- Ouai c'est ça dégage, c'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux de toute manière, répliquais-je acide.<br>- Calme toi Alice. Il ne le mérite pas. Il va se calmer aussi, me consola Emmett.  
>- Tu sais Em', des fois il m'insupporte tellement que s'en est ... insupportable, rigolais-je.<br>- Ah ma Lili c'est mieux de te voir sourire.  
>- Héhé.<br>- Au fait, j'ai appellé les parents pour le cas d'Isabella. Il rentre aujourd'hui, ils ont prit le premier vol ce matin.  
>- Ah bon ? Ils ne devaient pas être très content de devoir écourter leur séjour.<br>- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils étaient tout les deux d'accord pour rentrer.  
>- D'accord, tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir Em avant leur retour, je vais aller m'habiller.<br>- Ok, au fait, Rosalie va nous rejoindre.  
>- D'accord, je m'occupes d'elle, va dormir.<br>- Je t'aime petite sœur, dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.  
>- Moi aussi gros nounours, " dis-je en lui faisant un calin.<p>

Après qu'Emmett fut monté pour aller dormir, je décidais de faire un peu de rangement avant l'arrivée de Rose et le retour des parents.

**POV Edward**

J'aime mon frère et ma sœur, mais là c'est abusé. J'en ai marre qu'on décide de ce que je doit faire ou non et puis ils n'ont pas à me juger. En plus ils font toute une histoire pour une fille qu'ils ne connaissent même pas.  
>Je quittais donc la maison de très mauvaise humeur, j'avais besoin de me défouler. Mais trouver une distraction pour la journée n'allait pas être facile. J'avais absolument besoin de quelqu'un.<br>Je décidais de me retrouver dans un bar, peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, une demoiselle ayant besoin de compagnie se trouverait là. J'entrais dans le premier que je croisais sur ma route.  
>Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Logique vu l'heure. Je m'assis au bar en observant la salle. Je croisais le regard d'une belle blonde en qui je reconnus Tanya, ma conquète de la veille.<p>

" - Et bien beau goss, comme on se retrouve.  
>- Oui, le destin fait bien les choses je trouves.<br>- Oui c'est sur. Es-tu en recherches de compagnie ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.  
>- Cela dépend de se que tu es prête à me proposer.<br>- Hum ... fit-elle en se léchant les lèvres se qui eu le don de me rendre dur. Tu penses à se que je penses ?  
>- J'espère.<br>- J'habites pas loin tu veux venir chez moi ? me demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.  
>- Se serait avec plaisir."<p>

Elle me conduisit tranquillement chez elle. C'était petit mais bien assez grand pour se que je voulais y faire avec elle. Et oui je suis un connard, j'aime le sexe, j'aime les femme sexy, j'aime m'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui, n'importe où et n'importe quand. Et alors ? C'est ma vie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ma famille voudrait que je change, il devrait m'aimer comme je suis et pas autrement. Et oui, à 21 ans, je vivais toujours chez mes parents et je me prenais pour Dieu, j'avais même tendance à penser que je le suis.

" - Allez vient là mon coco, me dit Tanya d'une voix qu'elle voulu surement séduisante mais qui ressemblait plus à un canard.  
>- J'arrive.<br>- Tu veux qu'on s'installe où ?  
>- Ta chambre m'ira très bien.<br>- Suis moi, c'est par là."

C'est parti. Mon petit moment pour décompresser. Elle m'emmena dans sa chambre, qui était vraiment une chambre de fille, voir même de gamine. Le palais de Barbie, j'avais clairement l'impression de jouer le rôle de Ken là.

/!\ ATTENTION, LA SCENE QUI SUIT COMPORTE DES PASSAGES A CARACTERES SEXUELS, SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS LIRE, VOUS POUVEZ SAUTER LE PASSAGE, VOUS NE SEREZ PAS PERDUS DANS L'HISTOIRE /!\ 

Tanya me poussa sur le lit. Elle se jeta littéralement sur moi. Le problème c'est que moi, j'ai strictement horreur d'avoir les filles sur moi. Ce que j'aime c'est dominer. J'aime mener la danse.  
>Je la retournais rapidement et prit le controle de la situation. Je la déshabillais à la vitesse grand V. Pas besoin qu'elle profite d'un déshabillage lent. J'enlevais mes vêtements tout aussi vite et finissais en boxer devant elle. La vue eu l'air de la ravir.<br>Elle se mit à genoux devant moi, elle m'enleva mon sous vêtements. Elle prit ma verge dans ses mains pour la disposer entre ses seins. Après, elle se mit à me branler. La vision de mon sexe entre ses seins ne reussit même pas à m'exciter plus que cela. Je tournais toujours dans ma tête la conversation que j'ai eu avec Alice.  
>Je revenais à se que j'étais en train de faire quand je sentis la bouche de Tanya sur mon sexe. Elle s'amusait à jouer avec mon gland. Je lui attrapais les cheveux pour l'inciter à me prendre en entier. C'est se qu'elle fit .Elle se mit à gémir comme une pute, je pensais d'ailleurs que s'en était une, s'en vouloir l'offenser. Au bout de quelques minutes de ma queue dans sa bouche, je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais loin d'avoir envie de jouir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à m'exciter plus que ça. J'étais dur mais bien plus mou que certaines fois. Je décidais alors de prendre les choses en mains. Je la retournais sur le lit et la mis à quatre pattes mais le cul vers moi. Je la pénétrais sans préambule. Je la fis crier. Elle était bien mouillée la salope. Je ne m'occupais de rien, je l'entendais vaguement haleter, je me concentrais seulement sur mes mouvements. Je n'avais rien de doux. Je faisais des va et vient en elle de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus violent. Plus j'allais profondément, plus je sentais qu'elle allait venir. Elle jouie d'ailleurs dans un concert de cris à vous arracher les cheveux. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Je la sentais faible, mais je n'avais pas finis, il m'en fallait encore. Je continuais de taper en elle, mais rien n'y faisait, je n'étais pas le moins du monde satisfait. Je décidais de changer de position. Je la levais et la collais contre la porte de sa chambre les jambes écartées. Je la pénétrais alors de nouveaux en la soutenant pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre. De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus loin.<p>

"- Edwaaaard, arretes s'il te plait, je n'en peu plus. Je suis épuisée.  
>- Je n'ai (coup de rein) pas finis avec toi.<br>- Ahhhhh, STOOOOOOOOOOP, cria -t-elle. Nan, nan, continu ! Oui comme ça là !"

Elle continua de gémir tout le long où je m'activais. Elle eu encore deux orgasmes avant que je puisses jouir et encore c'était arrivé en me remémorant un film osé. Je n'avais vraiment pas pu m'amuser comme je l'aurais souhaité. Tanya ne tenait même plus debout. 

/!\ FIN DE LA SCENE /!\

Je quittais l'appartement de Tanya. Je m'étais effectivement envoyé en l'air, mais j'étais toujours en manque, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?  
>Bref, les parents devaient rentrer aujourd'hui, je décidais de rejoindre la maison.<p>

**POV Rosalie**

Emmett m'avait carrement inquiété. Suite à son coup de fil, je suis entrée dans un état de peur. Je ne savais même pas d'où cela pouvait bien venir, mais je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.  
>Je lui avais dit que ej le rejoindrais chez ses parents étant donné qu'il allait chez eux.<br>Que c'était-il donc passé cette nuit pour qu'il ne rentre pas à la maison?  
>J'allais rapidement le découvrir.<br>J'arrivais chez les Cullen.

" - Au Rose chérie. Je suis désolé que tu es du venir jusqu'ici.  
>- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour je suis heureuse de te voir.<br>- Merci d'être toujours aussi compréhensive ma Rosie.  
>- Je t'aime Emmett, c'est normal."<p>

S'en suivit une jolie scène d'embrassade jusqu'à se qu'il me dise qu'il nous restait à attendre les parents pour que l'on puisse discuter.

**POV Jasper**

Le coup de fil d'Alice m'avait quelque peu inquiété. J'avais décidé que le lendemain, je me rendrais au domicile de ses parents et ce moment était arrivé. Je vis la voiture de Rose, d'Emmett et je me demandais pourquoi ces deux là n'étais pas chez eux.  
>Je frappais à la porte et se fus Rosalie, ma jumelle qui ouvrit.<p>

" - Hé Jazz, comment tu vas ?  
>- Bien et toi?<br>- Pas trop mal, mais je supposes qu'on se pose les même questions, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
>- Oui c'est à peu près ça et je m'inquiète pour Lili.<br>- Allez viens et fais comme moi, attends. Carlisle et Esmée ne sont pas encore rentré."

J'entrais et retrouvais une grande partie de la famille. Je dis bonjour à tout le monde avant de retrouver ma chérie.

" - Hello Bébé.  
>- Jazzzzzzz ! me cria Alice en se jetant dans mes bras.<br>- Oh là, doucement.  
>- Je t'aime tellement mon amour ! Je suis très heureuse que tu sois là, même si il ne fallait pas te déplacer. Ce n'était pas la peine.<br>- Bébé, je ne sais pas se qu'il se passe et cela ne me rassure pas et je vois que Rosie est là aussi donc bon. Je penses avoir fait le bon choix en venant.  
>- Oui, dit-elle tout doucement. Il va falloir que je te parles après.<br>- Rien de grave j'espère ?  
>- Non, non. Juste des questions que je me pose et comme tu es mon copain et en plus psy, je pense que tu vas pouvoir m'aider.<br>- D'accord ma Lili on en parlera après.  
>- Je t'aime toi tu sais ?<br>- Oui bien sur ! Au fait pourquoi Edward n'est pas là?  
>- Me parles pas de lui s'il te plait,, dit-elle en se renfrognant. Il est surement encore avec une trainée.<br>- Calmes-toi mon amour, je voulais pas te mettre dans cet état.  
>- C'est rien, merci d'être là pour moi.<br>- C'est normal."

Bon au moins, ma copine n'était pas déçue que je sois là. En revanche le fait que le sujet de son frère soit épineux ne présage rien de bon. Je me demandais donc se qu'il avait encore pu faire pour s'attirer les foudres de ma Lili.

**POV Carlisle**

MA femme et moi avions prit le premier avion le lendemain matin du coup de fil de mon fils. Ce qui nous faisais arriver pas très tôt à la maison mais bon.  
>Arrivé à l'aéroport, on demanda une voiture de location que l'on rendrait une fois arrivé à bon port. Esmée la choisit, comme d'habitude, elle prit classe et minimaliste. Nous nous retrouvions à faire route vers chez nous en Mini. Ma femme me laissa quand même la conduire, cela se comprenait étant donné que je la sentais très anxieuse.<p>

" - Esmée, ça va aller. Ca va bien se passer.  
>- J'ai peur Carlisle. Je ne connais pas cette jeune fille, Isabella, mais je ne peut pas m'empécher de penser à elle et à se qu'elle a vécu. Et si elle en s'en remet pas? Elle n'a même plus de famille pour la soutenir. Elle n'a pas d'argent, elle n'a rien.<br>- Ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas on va trouver une solution. Déjà, il faut qu'Emmett nous explique la situation et après on pourra aviser.  
>- D'accord. J'espère que tout le monde sera d'accord. J'aimerais bien la rencontrer. Peut-être que je pourrais l'aider. Et même Rosalie, qui a vécu le même traumatisme.<br>- On verra, et tu pourras en parler avec Rosalie si Emmett décide de mettre tout le monde au courant de la situation même si tu sais qu'il ne le fera sans doute pas étant donné qu'il n'en a pas le droit.  
>- Oui. On va voir se que le temps nous dira.<br>-Oui. Allez repose toi, on est pas encore arrivé."

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à la maison se passa dans un silence religieux, mais pas le moins du monde génant. Esmée somnolait. Après toute ses années de mariage, je la trouvais toujours aussi belle. Encore plus qu'au premier jour même.  
>Ma femme était vraiment une perle rare. Pour rien au monde je ne reviendrais en arrière. Je veux vivre à ses côtés éternellement.<p>

**POV Esmée**

Pendant la fin du trajet vers notre villa, je sommeillais. Le voyage ne avion avait été épuisant bien que tout à fait confortable.  
>Carlisle me reveilla en m'annonçant que l'arrivée était imminente.<br>On allait enfin comprendre toute l'histoire et le pourquoi du comment de la relation qui reliait Alice à Isabella.  
>J'allais aussi revoir tout mes enfants, se qui me rendais heureuse.<br>Nous arrivions à la villa. Je remarquais que la voiture de Rosalie et celle de Jasper étaient là. Tout le monde était donc au rendez vous.  
>Mon mari descendit nos bagages qu'Emmett s'empressa de venir chercher. Ils nous avaient tous entendu arriver au bruit de la voiture.<p>

" - Bonjour, lança Emmett. Papa, je supposes que tu as laissé maman choisir la voiture.  
>- Fils, tu connais bien ta mère, toujours les mêmes choses. J'aurais pu m'en douter mais j'avais envie de lui faire plaisir étant donné que le séjour c'est terminé plus rapidement que prévu.<br>- Vraiment désolé pour cela Papa, et pour toi aussi maman, dit mon fils en me regardant avec incertitude.  
>- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis très heureuse de rentrer, mais je te serais gré de ne pas critiquer mes gouts en matière de voiture, lui repondis-je sur un ton malicieux.<br>- Ha, je te reconnais bien là ma petite mamou, dit Em en me serrant contre lui à m'en couper le souffle."

Une fois relachée par Emmett, je fis le tour de toutes les personnes présentes. J'étais vraiment heureuse de les retrouver.

**POV Emmett**

Après le retour de mes parents, je décidais donc de nous installer dans le salon. Je voyais que tout le monde se demandais se qu'il se passait, et je ne savais pas vraiment comment leur annoncer étant donné que je ne savais pas réellement se que j'avais le droit de leur dire.  
>Mes parents furent étonnés de la non présence d'Edward mais n'en firent pas cas plus que cela étant donné que leur curiosité était piquée au vif, même si ils connaissaient déjà l'existence d'Isabella, ce qui, n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.<br>Alice se chargea d'exposer son histoire.

" - Déjà, je vais tout vous dire. Juste, s'il vous plait ne m'interrompez pas.  
>- Vas-y Alice, dit mon père.<br>- Voilà, hier soir je suis aller en ville avec des copines. On a fait un resto, un ciné, enfin comme d'habitude. J'avais laissé ma voiture sur un parking non loin du complexe. A la fin de la soirée, il fallait bien que je la récupère pour rentrer. Les filles étaient garées de l'autre côté, je rejoignais donc ma voiture seule. En passant près d'une ruelle j'ai découvert une jeune fille. Je me suis instantanément retrouvé attirée par elle. JE ne saurais l'expliquer. Je me trouvais tout simplement sous son charme. Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher d'elle. Elle était vraiment dans un piteuse état et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider, elle n'était pas consciente. Je ... je ne pouvais pas la laisser là. Je devais absolument faire quelque chose, mais quoi. J'ai appellé les secours ainsi qu'Emmett. Je suis montée avec elle dans l'ambulance, je l'ai suivie quand elle a été receptionnée par Emmett. MAintenant encore, je ressents l'envie d'aller la voir. Je n'ai pas d'explication, elle me touche au cœur et pourtant je ne la connais pas. J'ai juste la sensation qu'à partir de maintenant on ne se quittera plus.  
>- Oh la Lili, dit Jasper en se précipitant vers sa compagne. Ne sois pas triste. La situation va évoluer.<br>- Tu ne comprends pas Jazz, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je suis attirée par elle. Mais je t'aime ça c'est sur.  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, on trouvera une explication et tu seras de nouveau heureuse."<p>

Suite à la déclaration d'Alice, Jasper et elle se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre comme pour se réconforter. Rosalie se rapprocha de moi et mes parents se regardaient. On n'avait l'impression qu'il se parlait par les yeux.

" - Emmett, explique nous maintenant un peu, dans la mesure du possible se qui c'est passé ensuite, demanda mon père.  
>- Après qu'Alice l'est déposé avec les secours à l'hopital, on a due lui prodiguer de nombreuses opérations, je n'entrerais pas dans les détails de cela. On a aussi passé une bonne majeur partie de la nuit à rechercher son identité pour pouvoir prévenir sa famille, ses amis. On a découvert son identité, Isabella Swan. On a aussi apprit que c'était son anniversaire, elle a prit 18 ans hier, elle a donc le même age que Lili. Elle a malheureusement plus de parents et aucune attaches. On ne sait donc pas quoi faire. Elle ne dispose pas non plus d'assurance étant donné son tout nouveau statut de majeur. Le problème est donc maintenant de savoir se que je dois faire. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas appellé la police, comme j'aurais dû le faire, j'ai préféré joindre papa, d'où leur retour avancé. J'ai vraiment besoin de conseil sur ce coup là.<br>- T'inquiètes pas mon fils, on va s'en occuper, me rassura mon père.  
>- N'appelez pas la police s'il vous plait, nous supplia ma sœur."<p>

Mon père la rassura. On allait s'occuper de son cas, mais pour l'instant mes parents devaient se reposer. On reprendrait tout cela plus tard. Il était encore tôt mais Carlisle et Esmée décidèrent d'aller se reposer en attendant le soir.

Une discussion annimé se débuta entre Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et moi. On essayait de trouver une solution à la situation et aussi de comprendre un peu se qui allait nous arriver maintenant.  
>Je reçu alors un appel de l'hopital alors que j'étais en repos.<p>

**POV Externe**

Si l'affaire ne touche absolument pas Edward d'après ses dire, elle a un impact sur tout les autres membres de la famille.  
>Rosalie et Jasper, les jumeaux ont enfin rejoint leur moitié. Emmett s'inquiète de la tournure de la suite des évènement, quant à Alice, elle essaye de comprendre se qui est en train de lui arriver.<br>Carlisle et Esmée rentre de voyage mais sont fatigué, les explications et les solutions devront se faire plus tard. Ils attendent tout les deux le retour de leur autre fils Edward, qu'ils n'ont pas encore revu.  
>Ce dernier va rentrer. Pour l'instant, il n'a aucune idée de se qui se trame et surtout, il n'en a rien à faire étant donné que cela ne le concerne pas.<br>Isabella est toujours à l'hopital.  
>Qui est à l'autre bout du fil avec Emmett. Que va lui annoncer l'hopital? Y a-t-il finalement des complications?<p>

_**Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. J'espère que vous en avez fait bonne lecture.  
>J'attends votre avis.<br>Comme j'ai une masse de travail assez importante, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais reposter. N'hésitez pas à me demander un teaser de la suite, je le ferais avec joie.**_

_**Bien à vous **_

_**xo xo**_

_**Léna**_


End file.
